gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of Knights of America
The American order History: The american order of knights started on july 2nd, 1776 in the wake of the american revolution, and has made a large establishment in the multiverse since. The order shares history to the united states prior to the cold war. during the cold war, The united states had created a highly secret established program to expand to the unknown regions of space. To make sure the soviets did not intercept this operation, the order were masked as what we know as U.F.OS. The order found itself nearly destroyed on numerous occasions. It was after the Lorensasian-American war when the order developed vast military technology from the enemy and established it's self as a major power. The order had extended its powere after a empire known as the "Templarsi Holy Empire" had attacked with unrestrained force. The order, outsized and out numbered 60 to 1 made a stand against the templarsi onslaught. The order, pulling off a impressive victory, led by the recently crowned Grandmaster at the time, Jayden, And swallowed their entire empire, making it have more man power than before. When the order and dominion went to war against one another due to an attack of the dominion, the order thought they could have won easily. It was mistake they had paid dearly for. Jayden was the only survivor, and it premenantly engraved the knowllege to his mind that the order are not invincible and can die like any other man. The order fought with all they had at the time and lost many battles on the dominion front, while winning constantly winning at the home front. Evenetually both sides agreed to a white peace. Following this war, Naido had attacked the order, and when Jayden tried to divide naido by two, with the dominion controling the west side of naido which was the majority and he'd rule the east... (to continue.) National anthem of the order: ' ''"Hail to thee in Heaven's crown"''' Hail to thee in Heaven's crown, Ruler of the fatherland! Hail to thee, emperor! Feel in Heaven's sacred glow The high ecstasy in full To be darling of thy people! Hail to thee, Jehovah! Neither steed nor mounted knight Secure the towering height, Where earthly princes stand: Love of the fatherland, Love of the free men, Create the heavenly throne Like crags at sea. Holy flame, glow, Glow and expire not For the fatherland! Then we all stand Valiant for one man Gladly fighting and bleeding For liberty and empire! Commerce and science Hoist with courage and strength Their chief aloft. Warriors' and heroes' deeds Find their laurel leaves Faithfully preserved Upon thy throne! Forever continuing to bloom Our flag may wave boldly On the high seas! Ha, how proud and majestic Casts over land and sea Widely the American eagle Its flaming gaze. Be, emperor Wilhelm, here Thy people's ornament for many a year Humanity's pride! Feel in Heaven’'s sacred glow, The high ecstasy in full To be darling of thy people! Hail to thee, Jehovah! ( in tune of: https://youtu.be/fwDIHKnVevo ) Category:Factions